Late nights
by Ashley.R.Us
Summary: The gang decided to go and out and celebrate for Mai's graduation from high school. John now has to drive everyone home, including a very clingy Masako, will he cave in to her or uphold his values as a priest?


John always felt like he was a strong willed kind of man, he had gone through intense training to become an exorcist, fought against the devil and spirits. He had come close to drowning, drove in a blizzard, and even broke his ribs. Yet, here he was, sweat dripping down his neck as Masako cuddled up to him. The entire gang had gone out to eat after Mai's graduation from high school, and because of that Monk decided that he would let the two young women drink. John hadn't taken a sip during the night, since after all he would be taking them home after they were finished. Everyone else had already been dropped off at their house and now he just had to get her home, but the problem was she refused to leave the car. He had been parked in front of her house for the past ten minutes but the young woman just shook her head every time he asked her to go inside. Would his end be not by the evil, but by a woman? He was pretty sure his brain was fried to no end by now, and against his own judgment he looked down at her.

"I want go home with you John" Masako whined, her words came out slurred and he gulped. If he dropped her off here would she stay inside? It could be his fault if she somehow got hurt; her manager was on vacation so there wasn't anyone to watch after her at this time at night.

"But my apartment is so crowded compared to yours, and your bed is much more comfortable" John said weakly though he felt as if he was losing the battle, unable to find even a good reason for her to return to her home. She peered at him with such an expression that he had to look away. Maybe-having her stay over was for the best. Obviously she was a needy drunk and leaving her alone was dangerous. He wasn't going to take advantage of her. He was a priest. A priest. Breathing in and out he looked back at the young woman who was sprawled across her seat so she could hold onto him.

"Please?"

"...Alright" He sighed and she grinned up at him before he set the car into drive and set for home. It took a good twenty minutes and once there he saw she had fallen asleep, though came back to conscious once he parked and the car and groaned into his shirt. There wasn't any way she was walking up to the fourth floor and he walked around the car to pull her out of her seat, carefully set her on his back.

"Piggy back ride!" Masako shouted into his ear and he tried out a chuckle before setting off to climb the steps. He was glad she was light, and probably half of her weight even now came from her kimono. Recently he had actually been worried about her, working as hard as she did, her diet had been going down and hardly had any time to rest. Still, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"We're here Masako" John said breathlessly, looking up at his apartment door. It seemed she had fallen asleep again and he moved to take his keys out and walked into the dark house. He made a good enough income from his church that he was in a nice house plus his side jobs with SPR made him have a comfortable lifestyle in Japan.

"I don't feel good" The young woman mumbled into his ear so quietly he barely heard her but he responded right away, grabbing her and headed for the bathroom. She started to gag halfway and by the time she vomited in the toilet her kimono was ruined. Hopefully he wouldn't get in trouble for that tomorrow.

"Here, I'll get you some new clothes" John said quickly, leaving the bathroom to his bedroom where searching through he found one of tourist shirts from Kyoto and a pair of pajama bottoms though he was sure he would have to roll them up, but it was something. By the time he came back Masako had pulled off her kimono and thrown it onto the ground, at least she had undergarments on. She was looking over at the shower with almost a curious expression as if it was some sort of new technology. Obviously she was still drunk.

"John, what is that?"

"It's a shower" He said gently before offering the clothes to her and she once again looked at it with a confused expression. "You wear these to go to bed"

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Masako whined, throwing her arms into the air and the next couple minutes included a lot of bargaining.

"I want to sleep with John!"

"But that's indecent Masako"

"I won't put on the pajamas!"

"How about you sleep on the bed and I'll sleep in the couch. It's not far"

"No!" She shouted, crossing her arms with a stubborn expression. John was exhausted and considering that it was two in the morning he found that giving in was the best way to go, he was strong; he wouldn't take advantage of her.

"We'll sleep together if you put your pajamas on" He answered and the drunk woman lite up, grabbing the clothes from him. He quickly left, afraid that she would decide to change in front of him without thinking. There was no knowing what a drunken Masako could do. Since Masako was taken care of for the time being he went into his room, changing. He was setting to put on a new shirt when she walked in. John inhaled as he felt her eyes on him and he pulled the new shirt over his head before walked up to her, looking down at her clothes. Her pants and shirt were both inside out, but at least she puts the pants on the right way, the young woman's tag was in the front on her shirt though.

"Kiss me" Masako said suddenly, sending John into surprise as she wrapped her arms around his stomach, pulling their bodies against each other. Her eyes were heavy and her body slumped against his causing him to wrap his around under armpits to keep her upright.

"I think you should go to bed now" John stuttered, she didn't respond so took the time to move her over to lie on the bed.

"Johhnn" She whined, arms grabbing his shirt to pull him to her. "I want you to kiss me"

"Tomorrow"

"No, now!

"Masako, you're just drunk-" John started then she broke into a loud sob causing him to panic, hands hovering over her body as he tried to figure out what to do. "Are you hurt, what's wrong?"

"I thought we would be together forever John" The young woman sobbed. "You're going to go to Australia and leave me"

"I won't, I won't ever leave you Masako" He suddenly said firmly almost on impulse and her tears stopped for a moment with a curious expression. Her hands reached out to pull him closer to her, a small smile on her face as if she had won. The two had become very close in the passing years, yet John had always told himself to ignore his feelings for the young woman. Actually, many times he had wanted to kiss her, to show how much affection he had toward her. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of her, especially in this drunken form, but his hunger for her seemed almost to grow every time the clock ticked. He leaned over Masako, desire driving him to take her lips for his own. The kiss lasted only for a second before he pulled away. She grinned and having given up on the fight John crawled into the bed with her, the young woman pulled in closely to him.

"Again" She whispered and he laid another kiss on her lips.

* * *

Hello there! Yes, I believe this was quiet fluffy but you know...a bit of fluff is good for you! It protects your body from badness!

Trust me. I'm a doctor.

Not really.

I created this chapter to thank my follows on my darkness story, it is at 100+ followers and I'm just so happy that I felt like a thank you gift was in order. This story sorta of connects to it so if you want to you can read Darkness and you'll feel like a smartie when it get to this part in the story.


End file.
